Tears
by KimiRyuu-Chan
Summary: Saat Sakura patah hati dan membenci dirinya sendiri, seorang laki-laki membawanya kedalam perasaan yang sangat dia rindukan/Newbie/Review Please/Chapter 2 UP!
1. Prologue

_**Sakura POV**_

Saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis. Menangis untuk seseorang yang dengan mudahnya melepaskanku tanpa melihat perjuanganku untuknya. Semua yang pernah kita lalui berakhir sudah. Kenangan itu berputar di kepalaku. Bagaimana dia mengusap rambutku, membelai pipiku. Semua terasa sangat indah. Namun, keindahan itu rasanya menyakitkan untuk diingat saat ini.

Langit pun mengerti perasaanku saat ini. Aku menangis dibawah air hujan yang mengerti perasaanku. Lututku sangat lemas. Aku jatuh bersimpuh di taman, tempat dimana dia mengakhir semua yang telah kita lalui bersama. Aku menangis terisak mengingat kembali kisah indah yang ku jalani bersamanya selama 2 tahun. Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanku saat ini. Aku hanya memikirkan apa alasan dia mengakhir semua ini. Apakah aku sudah membosankan untuknya?. Apakah ada yang lebih menarik disampingnya?. Aku tidak terima dengan akhir kisah indah kita. Tanpa adanya alasan dia mengakhiri begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa hujan sudah berhenti. Tapi, kenapa disekitanya masih turun hujan. Aku melihat keatas dan ternyata ada sebuah payung yang sedang menahan rintik hujan. Aku melihat seseorang yang sedang memegang payung. Seorang laki-laki yang rela memberikan payungnya untukku. Dia menyodorkan payung itu kepadaku dan aku mengambilnya. Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa bicara apapun dan tanpa peduli pakaiannya yang basah hanya karena payung yang dia berikan kepadaku. Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa hangat menjalar di hatiku.

Aku segera pulang kerumah dan masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku kembali mengingat laki-laki yang sudah berada di hidupku selama 2 tahun dan pergi begitu saja. Air mata kembali turun dari mataku. Aku merosot dibalik pintu kamarku. Semua terasa sangat tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan dia mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku benci itu. Aku benci dia. Aku benci 2 tahun bersamanya. Aku benci keadaan ini. Aku benci diriku.

A/N :

Haii minna-san

Ini fic pertama aku loh. Yahh ini hasil dari pemikiran aku sendiri. Tanpa ada niat untuk meniru cerita dari orang lain

Maafkan diriku ini jika ada typo-_- harap dimaklumi, newbie

So

Bersediakah kalian untuk review fic pertamaku?^^


	2. First Meet

_**Sasuke POV**_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah minimarket didekat taman. Saat ini sedang turun hujan. Aku baru saja pindah dari Amegakure ke Konoha. Ayahku memutuskan untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan miliknya di kota ini. Tidak seperti di Amegakure. Disini cerah dan hangat.

Aku menajamkan mataku. Aku melihat seseorang. Kenapa dia duduk disitu? Aku mendekat pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di rerumputan taman. Bahunya bergetar. Apa ia menangis? Kenapa ia menangis?. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Di jam 8 malam ada seorang perempuan duduk lebih tepatnya jatuh sambil menangis saat hujan. Aneh.

Entah kenapa tanganku bergerak untuk memberi payung yang sedangku pakai untuk dia. Cukup lama menunggu dia tersadar kalau diatasnya sudah ada sebuah payung. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku segera menyodorkan payung ini kepada dia. Dan berlalu begitu saja. Sepertinya aku akan kembali kerumah.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung berganti pakaian. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada perempuan yang sedang menangis di taman.

'Perempuan bodoh, kenapa dia menangis di taman dan disaat hujan turun?'. Diriku bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya menangis?.

Tanpa sadar mataku pun mulai menutup. Aku tertidur.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Sudah tiga hari aku mengurung diri didalam kamar. Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah sampai aku benar-benar siap untuk bertemu Gaara. Ya, mantan pacarku. Aku dan dia satu sekolah namun beda kelas. Aku ada di kelas 3-2 sedangkan dia ada di kelas 3-4. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Selama tiga hari di kamar, aku menata hatiku yang hancur karena dia. Aku membuat alasan sakit pada ibuku agar aku di bolehkan bolos sekolah. Dan saat ini, di hari ke-empat setelah putus dengan Gaara, aku akan kembali ke sekolah. Jujur saja, aku masih belum bisa melupakan Gaara. Bayangkan saja selama 2 tahun bersama untuk melupakannya bukanlah perkara yang mudah

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan aku melihat ayahku sedang duduk dan ibuku sedang membuatkan kopi untuk ayah.

"Sakura, cepat sarapan. Kau akan berangkat bersama ayahmu". Ibuku masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

Hari ini aku sedang tidak bersemangat. Rasanya aku ingin diam di dalam kamar saja.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku..." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan permintaanku, ibuku sudah menatapku dengan tajam. Sedangkan ayahku masih tenang dengan koran ditangannya.

"Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk bolos sekolah Sakura. Kau sudah kelas 3. Kau harus rajin belajar agar mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan". Ibuku mulai berceramah. Aku menoleh ke arah ayah.

"Benar kata ibumu Sakura". Ayah menatapku. "Kalau kau punya masalah selesaikan bukan melarikan diri". Lanjutnya

Aku mendesah. Ternyata ibu dan ayah sama saja. Aku mencoba mencari cara untuk tidak berangkat ke sekolah hari ini. Tapi ternyata ibu mengetahui isi di kepalaku

"Jangan pernah berani untuk bolos sekolah,Sakura. Aku akan menelpon sekolahmu jika kau melakukannya. Dan aku akan meminta pihak sekolah agar kau mendapatkan kelas tambahan". Apa-apaan ini? Apa ibu baru saja mengancamku? Hah, lebih baik menyerah saja kalau ibu sudah mengancam seperti ini.

"Memangnya kau sedang ada masalah apa, Sakura?". Ayahku bertanya sambil meminum kopinya.

Aku hanya diam dan memainkan memandang makanan di depanku yang baru saja di berikan oleh ibu.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu?". Ibu dan ayahku memang sudah tahu hubunganku dengan Gaara. Ayah memandangku dengan heran. Aku hanya diam dan menatap makananku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau masih belum mau bercerita. Makanlah, ibu tidak mau kau dan ayah terlambat". Ibu menatapku dengan lembut. Aku bersyukur memiliki orang tua yang pengertian.

Setelah selesai sarapan aku dan ayah segera berangkat. Kantor ayah dan sekolahku cukup dekat. Ayah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan milik seorang pria terkaya di Jepang. Perusahaan itu bergerak di bidang Property. Sedangkan, aku bersekolah di Ameterasu High School. Sekolah yang sama seperti sekolah pada umumnya.

Ayah menghentikan mobilnya di depan pagar sekolah. Aku rasa 3 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah putus dengan kekasihmu?". Tiba-tiba ayah bertanya seperti itu. Aku hanya diam.

"Kalau kau putus dengannya itu berarti kau terlalu baik untuknya. Dan kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya". Aku menatap ayah dengan air mata yang sudah siap untuk mengalir di pipiku. Ayah mengusap rambutku dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Ayah melirik jam tangannya dan kembali menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Bel sekolahmu akan berbunyi sebentar lagi, masuklah. Dan belajar dengan baik". Ayah mengusap rambutku lagi. Aku mengangguk dan memeluk ayahku.

Aku segeara keluar dari mobil. Aku melambaikan tangan saat mobil ayah bergerak menjauh. Bel sudah berbunyi. Aku masuk ke sekolah dengan santai, walaupun perasaan takut untuk bertemu Gaara muncul lagi. Aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tetap masuk sekolah apapun yang terjadi dan melakukan apa yang ayah dan ibu katakan.

Saat masuk kelas, Aku melihat Kakashi- _Sensei_ sedang menyapa murid yang lainnya. Aku pun berjalan menujunya

"Ohayou Haruno-san. Apa kau sudah lebih baik?". Kakashi- _Sensei_ menyapaku sambil tersenyum dibalik masker yang mencurigakan itu. Oh tuhan, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun saat ini. Mood ku dalam keadaan kacau.

"Ohayou _Sensei_. Aku sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya". Jawabku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau akan mengerjakan ulangan Fisika karena kemarin kau belum masuk". Sudah kuduga. Kenapa dia sangat senang mengadakan ulangan.

Kakashi- _Sensei_ mengajarkan pelajaran Fisika dan setiap satu minggu sekali ia akan mengadakan ulangan. _Shannaro_

"Baik _Sensei_. Apa aku boleh duduk?". Tanyaku dengan nada ketus. Kakashi- _Sensei_ mengangguk.

Aku duduk di samping sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino. Si pirang yang sangat menyukai fashion dan tentu saja sangat suka bergosip ria. Ino memandangku dengan kesal. Aku kira dia akan khawatir karena aku sudah tidak masuk selama tiga hari.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak masuk selama tiga hari hah?!". Ino menyenggol bahuku. Aku hanya mengabaikannya dan mengeluarkan buku dari tasku. Dia pun menghela napas. Dia sudah tahu kalau aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

Tok Tok Tok

Seluruh orang yang ada di dalam kelas diam dan memandang pintu. Terdengar suara Kakashi- _Sensei_ mempersilahkan seseorang yang ada di balik pintu itu masuk. Dan orang yang ada di balik pintu itu pun masuk sambil membungkukan badannya.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya'. Batinku.

Dia berjalan menuju meja yang ada di belakangku. Aku menoleh padanya saat dia melewati mejaku. Aku memandang wajah dengan sangat teliti. Rasanya pernah melihat laki-laki ini tapi kapan? Suara Ino pun melenyapkan pikiranku.

"Dia anak baru. Dia masuk sekolah ini kemarin saat kau belum masuk". Ino menjelaskannya padaku dengan berbisik

Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah seperti ini? Rasanya ada yang menatapku dari belakang. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

TBC

 **A/N :**

Yeay! Bonus untuk fic pertama aku. Tadinya pengennya sih update 2 hari sekali atau 1 minggu sekali. Tapi berhubung ini fic pertama jadi untuk chapter ini aku bonusin. Dan untuk selanjutnya aku masih bingung. Saran dong buat newbie yg satu ini '-'

Oh iyaa fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Clean Bandit Feat Louisa Johnson judulnya sm kyk judul fic ini dan aku mau spoiler dikit, ending cerita ini bakal sm kyk judulnya:'v

Oke stop

 _ **Guest**_ : keep reading yah^^

 _ **Guest**_ : itu prolognya kok .. Kalau mau baca silahkan aja kalau gamau juga gapapa ko

 _ **Furasawa99**_ : makasih atas dukungannya dan sarannya senpai^^ dan maaf kyknya dugaan senpai udh kejawab di chapter ini .. Yg kasih payung bukan si Gaara .. Keep Reading yah senpai^^ dan salam kenal juga .. Ditunggu saran yg lainnya dari senpai^^

 _ **EchaNM**_ : makasih udh mau baca fic abal* dan pasaran ini:'v .. Keep reading ya^^

So

Maukah kalian luangkan waktu kalian untuk memberikan Review kepada fic ini '-'


End file.
